Thermotherapy devices that are generally used today are bed-type thermotherapy devices that have been developed to maximize the effects of thermal and far-infrared radiation treatment that is applied to users' backbones.
A bed-type thermotherapy device includes a thermo-ceramic unit configured to radiate heat and far-infrared rays onto a user's backbone, a transfer motor configured to reciprocate the thermo-ceramic unit, a curved rail configured to allow the thermo-ceramic unit to make slight vertical movements in response to the curve of the body while the thermo-ceramic unit is reciprocating, and control means configured to electrically control the above elements.
Conventional thermotherapy devices have the problem of being unable to implement the functionality required to make them suitable for individual users because they each adopt a standardized curved rail. The curved rail installed in the bed-type thermotherapy device has a uniform shape and curvature, whereas users who use the thermotherapy device have different body conditions.
Furthermore, the conventional thermotherapy devices have the problem of low utilization because individual body information about the backbone of a user who has unique body conditions is not taken into consideration by the thermotherapy devices.
In order to overcome the above problems, a variety of research that enables users having different body conditions to effectively use a thermotherapy device has been carried out. However, separate devices should be used to measure a user's body conditions. Furthermore, in this case, it is also difficult to accurately measure the curvature of the backbone of a user who lies down on a thermotherapy device, and there is still the problem of preserving and managing the separate devices.